


Heartbeat

by FastAndAdrift



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner-centric, Bruce Feels, Dom Loki (Marvel), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Needs A Hug, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gay Sex, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Light BDSM, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Protective Avengers, Protective Bruce Banner, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Suggestive Themes
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24906577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FastAndAdrift/pseuds/FastAndAdrift
Summary: Hulk n'est pas un jouet, Bruce sait mieux que de l'offrir comme un chien de garde. Mais dès que Loki ce pointe, le choix semble plus aussi clair. Peut-être même que le dieu sait quoi en faire plus que Bruce ne le sait lui-même. N'empêche que la magie c'est fantastique, mais c'est pas la seule raison que Bruce as su accepté le pacte indélicat de Loki.(Les chapitres sont meilleur que ce résumé écris à la va-vite. J'suis pas connu pour vendre mes longues fictions de 100k + en quelques mots. Essaie et tu va voir ce que t'en pense ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ ) )Loki\Bruce Banner aka GammaFrostSuit le film The Avengers (2012) comme un gant.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Loki, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Loki, Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. -One-

###  CHAPITRE 1

Il en avait fallu de peu, pour les plans de Loki, les extraterrestres qui avait su frôlé la ville de New-York de réussir. 

Bruce n’avait pas signé pour devenir ce qu’il était, il ce demande bien quel genre de personne ce permets une telle chose. Qu’Il parle de son identité de nouveau Avenger ou bien de son alter égo, les responsabilitées n’en sont que aussi lourdes. Si bien que son passé ne commençait qu’à peine de le hanter. Dans cette vie d’Avenger, les histoires du genre ne promets que de se multiplier. Mais il y avait bien quelque chose de fascinant à propos du concept des dieux nordique. Bruce étant curieux de nature, n’arrivais pas à trouver l’explication qui permets ces dieux d’êtres alors que la plupart des entités omniprésentes semblent être réservé pour la terre. Le folklore étant qu’un magnifique livre de fiction, il ne se considère que religieux envers la science. Ce n’était pas la première fois que les asgardiens avait posé le pied au sol, ou enfin, c’est ce que Thor avait expliqué entre deux cuisse de poulet activement dégusté. 

Le docteur ne ce sentait pas nécessairement rassuré par la simple existence de dieux plus puissant que quiconque, que leurs puissance soient puisée dans l’ignorance. Mais il n’était pas alarmé autant que Fury ne l’avait semblé, si bien que toute cette aventure avait su leurs donner à tous des mal de crâne intenses. La pression ainsi que le ‘’et si?’’ avait la force de les garder éveillé, si on supposait que leurs propres démons se taisent.

Bruce ne saurais dire ce qu’il l’as attiré en premier chez les frères Odinson, le scientifique en lui n’arrivait pas à assimiler que la magie n’était plus qu’un concept. Même si le tesseract ainsi que le Hulk, étant des objets de science, mais puissant si bien dans une source quantifiable de magique. Bien que le Hulk ne soit d’une source organique, Bruce n’as aucune idée comment ce fait t'il qu’il existe depuis son incident. La logique quantique ainsi que la masse musculaire en croissance, l’effort d’une transformation était si intense qu’il ne pouvait pas nier qu'elle était biologique. 

Thor semblait aussi bruyant qu’un jock, si bien que la notion de magie lui semblait presque basique. S’il avait un quelconque savoir dans le fonctionnement de ses propres habilitées, il n’avait pas pris le temps de s’en vanter. Mais Bruce avait bien vu la notion d’un coeur derrière les paroles minces. En fait, il se demandait bien comment deux êtres si différent pouvaient être de la même famille. Bien que la chance de la génétique aurait pu sauté des générations, il n’y as que trop de dissimilitudes entre les deux dieux.

C’est pourquoi quand il as entendu le commentaire négligé d’adoption, Bruce n’avais pas de doute que Loki était simplement ce que Thor n’est pas. Si le grand blond n’est que coeur et courage. Loki ne semble que son antagoniste, à la recherche de sa propre identité dans la rébellion de son frère. Bruce n’arrive à peine de comprendre pourquoi il n’avait pas utilisé sa magie. Ou enfin, si peu de celle-ci. Est-ce une préférence pour ne pas utiliser de son énergie? Ce n’était que des théories, probablement que des pensées envers les inexplicables choix du passé. Mais la pensée en elle même de comment détaché Loki avait semblé envers l’équipe le gardais réveillé. Le dieu du Chaos n’avait utilisé que les items que la terre lui fournissait. Les armes d’un autre, les mots qu’il n’avait qu’écouté de la bouche de Clint pour mieux les blessé. Pourquoi avoir tenté de dominer un monde qu’il ne connaissait pas? Ce n’est pas une haine cultivé, si bien qu’il ne semblait haïr que son frère, sa famille. Bruce n’avait pas été des plus surpris d’avoir été utilisé comme distraction dans le Quinjet, avec un peu de recul, quel supervillain n’allais pas utilisé la bombe déjà à bord pour bien les détruire de l’intérieur? C’était une tâche nettement plus facile que d’en infiltré une autre alors qu’ils étaient tous si vigilant. 

Ne serait-ce que utilisé le côté monstrueux de sa personne ne l’avait pas blessé plus qu’il ne l'aurait fait lui-même. Bruce n’était pas fier d’arborer le badge des Avengers sur son blazer, bien qu’il ne lui donnait accès à des jouets marqué Stark Ind et des informations hebdomadaire sur Ross et Betty, l’équipe ne ce fais pas rose. Après l’incident de New York, ils ont tous compté sur Bruce pour remplir les murs de la tour. Si bien que Rogers et Natasha n’était qu’à la recherche d’un soldat de contes. Tony ne passait qu’une fois par mois pour vérifier les projets entre sa nouvelle villa et les voyages international que la gestion d’une multinationale demande de lui. Dieu seul ne sait ce que Clint fais en dehors des moments ou est-ce qu’il vient lui apporter une pizza dans un silence confortable. 

Bruce ne se considère pas une victime de ce scénario, il sait très bien que s’imaginer qu’ils allaient se côtoyer dans la tour était un rêve très naïf. Il n’en côtoie rarement plus qu’un à la fois de toute manière.

  
  


Ainsi qu’une partie de lui apprécie cette quelconque confiance et solitude. Si ce n’était pas des autres, Bruce aurais retourné si loin que la planète terre lui permets. La protection que apportait la signature de Stark sur les contrats de l’initiative Avengers le protégeais, mais Banner se reconnaît plus malin que de croire que c’est l’idée d’un personnage aussi coloré que Iron Man va garder le grand méchant Ross à la baie. Ce n’est pas les quatres secrétaire de l'accueil qui vont savoir quoi faire des missile du sergent, ou enfin, c’est ce que Bruce se permets de penser pour justifier le fait qu’il n’as toujours pas défait des vêtements de son sac. Voilà de ça des mois que l’équipe avait cédé sous le pouvoir du temps. Iron man et Iron patriot avait trouvé le temps de détruire des menaces régulières, ainsi qu'une araignée particulière que Antony lui avait parlé autour d’un café, semblait bien enlever tout le travail nécessaire dans les alentours de New York. Bien que le Hulk ne soit qu’une bombe à retardement, qu’il n’est pas pour le type de mission délicates.  _ -Nul ne voulais repassé les dommages de Harlem.- _ Il ne se permettrait pas de prendre une mission quelconque qu’il sait que Fury ainsi que Maria Hill gardais en étoffe pour lui. Hulk n’était pas une arme quelconque, appuyé et tiré. Ils arrivaient à peine de lui pointé la menace du doigt.

Ce n’est qu’une raison de plus pour Bruce de se sentir comme une fraude. Il ne peut plus désormais compter sur ses doigts le nombre de nuit blanches passée seul dans le labo avec DUM-E ainsi que JARVIS comme compagnie. Tellement que l’idée d'appeler un quelconque avenger n’est plus une possibilité. Il ne se sent pas assez important, il ne suit pas une quelconque mission. La seule qu’il se souvient suivre par lui-même était de fuir les autorités, mais même ça ne servais que d’instinct de survie. Bruce ne se considère en rien un héro et il croit en avoir fait le point si souvent qu’il se demande pourquoi les gens continue à lui faire confiance. Peut-être avaient-ils besoin que de ça, d’une garde bien méchant pour garder la plus grande tour de la ville. 

Ces nuits passées ou est-ce qu’il ignore la lumière de la journée pointé son nez, ou la nuit se fait trop courte, simplement parce qu’il ce sent si seul que ça l’éveil de créativité.

S’il est honnête envers lui même, la seule raison qu’il sait quand est le temps d’arrêter pour dormir et manger est grâce à l’AI qui lui sert d’alarme. Il sait très bien que après trois jours sans sommeil et un minimum de nourriture le laissait amer. Hulk l’aimais trop dans ses moments là, si près de la surface, prêt à sauter pour un quelconque bruit de trop. La solitude le protégeait autant qu’elle protégeait l’état de New York. Dans ses moments là, c’est quelques nuits dans la pièce anti-hulk qu’il y trouvait un nid douillet. Pour une sensation d’un contrôle sur au moins une seule chose dans sa vie. 

  
  


Bruce n’avait pas réfléchi à la possibilité que Thor,  _ -ou même Loki-  _ retourne sur terre de sitôt. La solitude et silence n’était que trop paisible, s’il peut bien comprendre le principe du calme avant la tempête. 

Les jours se suivent, les nouvelles ne valent plus la peine d’être écouter, les podcast n’en sont que plus informatifs. Si quelqu’un lui dirait qu’il est enchaîné dans une boucle temporelle depuis la fin de l’attaque de New York, Bruce le considérerais réellement.

Peut-être que c’est pourquoi il n’as pas réagis aussi rapidement qu’il l'aurait dû. 

Peut-être que quelque part en lui, il as attendu ce moment depuis longtemps. Lui seul sait à quel point Hulk ne ce tardait à le narguer depuis sa dernière sortie au grand air. Il ne suffisait que de l’ignorer pour quelque jours pour qu’il retourne à son habituelle position d’observateur passif. N’empêche qu’il savait prendre l’espace qu’il voulais si l’occasion se montrerait. 

Tout ce qu’il se souvient, c’est de l’adrénaline qu’il avait sentit boucher ses oreilles. 

Alors qu’il s'apprêtait à obtenir une tasse de café, une voix si douce que dure avait su trouvé le chemin au creux de son crâne. Une voix qu’il n’avait entendu qu’au travers de micro et speaker, de plusieurs mètres de loin. Une voix que Hulk connaissait plus que lui, et il ne pouvait pas être plus intrigué de la réflection. Si bien que Hulk ne connaissait personne de plus que lui. 

La voix de Loki avait résonné si clairement que Bruce était persuadé que ce n’était pas un enregistrement. Le dieu était bien quelque part dans la pièce, alors que bruce était dos à toute la pièce. Si bien que c’était une des premières choses qu’il avait appris au fil du temps, être dos à Loki ne semblait pas être un avantage ou un désavantage. Loki connaissait les répercussion du Hulk, mais rien de violent ce passait pour que bruce ait l’impression que Loki voulais activer le mastodonte vert. En fait, si Loki n’aurais pas été.. _ -Loki _ .- Bruce n’aurais pris que cette tentative comme une étant les plus normales au monde. Une conversation autour d’un café, comme les centaines qu’il avait partagé avec les gens qu’il aime. 

Mais c’était Loki, bruce ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui même que l’idée d’avoir le dieu présent dans la cuisine allumait son cerveau à mille à l’heure, plus qu’il ne l’avait été depuis..

<< **Bonjour Dr.Banner,** _avait commencé la douce mélodie graveleuse du dieu,_

  
  
  


_ Bruce n’avait pas besoin de demander pour savoir que le dieu avait une idée spécifique en tête sur comment leur interaction devait se dérouler. Et l’idée de ce mettre en danger à essayer de découvrir pourquoi n’avais jamais été plus alléchante. Toute les question cumulé avec les nuits d’insomnies semblait se battre aussi fort que le Hulk pour avoir leur tour. _

- **Loki.** _Le nom avait roulé sur ses lèvres avec rapidité, comme une commodité._

_ La rationalité de son entrainement de vengeurs lui dictait de demander à JARVIS d'activer le code vert, ou bien d’obtenir de l’aide de quiconque n’étant pas une bombe à retardement, il y en avait déjà deux de trop dans la pièce à ce moment même. Mais la vie d’un bohême, d’un scientifique à la recherche de réponse lui demandais qu’une seule chose. Celle de continuer à interagir jusqu’à ce que Loki ne fassent le choix pour eux sur quel sorte de rencontre partagent-ils. Bien que Bruce était persuadé que Loki n’avait pas apparu chez la tour ennemie pour un simple café et biscuit. _

_ - _ **_Je ressent les engrenages de votre esprit ruminer pour trouver la raison de ma présence, bien que la notion me soit amusante, je n’ai pas le temps pour ces sottises._ **

_ Bruce finis de remplir la tasse de café, figurant que du café chaud était une arme. Bien qu’une arme insignifiante envers le dieu du feu. Il se demande bien ce qui rend loki si impatient, il ne semblait que l’archétype du villain qui ce muni d’une sélection de monologue optionnel.  _

_ Bruce se retourne enfin, pour apercevoir l’ombre du dieu près de la fenêtre. Il ignore l’envie poignante de le pousser que Hulk semble excité à tenter. La notion de téléportation avait su le calmer assez rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer le fait qu’il ne combattait pas seulement Loki des mots qu’il devait choisir, mais bien de convaincre une brute comme Hulk de la notion de sécurité des autres. Il se ressentait comme l’habituel cerveau de l’opération, tandis que Hulk ne suivait que son coeur et ses émotions comme un enfant sans inhibitions.  _

_ \-  _ **_Que voulez-vous?_ ** _ Demande presque timidement le docteur, à la recherche des mots adéquats pour initier une quelconque conversation,  _

_ Loki croise ses mains ensembles derrière son dos, bruce ne remarque que trop rapidement le sang sur l’intérieur de sa paume. Le docteur en lui réévalue la situation si rapidement qu’il trouve la force de rajouter- _ **_Êtes-vous blessé?_ **

_ Loki retire rapidement ses mains de sa position, réalisant que l’éclairage est plus puissant qu’il ne l’avait insinué. Bruce observe le cuir qui semble mouler des formes étrangères du corps de Loki. Les épaulières lui rappelle la stature d’un serpent, mais de derrières les sangles ne sont que moin intimidantes. Il voit la fine ligne ou est-ce que le costume commence et le corps de Loki finit.  _

_ - _ **_Une simple égratignure,_ ** _ daigne répondre le dieu entre un soupir, tout simplement captivé par la vue de Manhattan,  _ **_Ne vous laissez pas attendrir, je n’ai besoin que du monstre._ **

_ Bruce expire doucement à la mention de Hulk. C’était bien ce qu’il craignais.  _

_ - _ **_JARVIS, app-_ ** _ commence t-il avec une once d’inquiétude dans sa voix, pour être coupé rapidement par le dieu des malices. _ ****

**_-Votre machine est temporairement muette, nous avons si peu de temps à perdre Docteur Banner._ ** _ Siffle t-il mécontent, il se retourne doucement, si bien que bruce voit la raison de leurs distance. _

_ Loki détient plusieurs blessures au visage, quelques égratignures ainsi que de la saleté, mais surtout une mince ligne de sang depuis sa chevelure. Elle est sèche et d’une texture granuleuse, ce qui inquiète le docteur de la raison de sa visite. Ça ne fais pas de sens, Loki n'apparaitrait pas blessé pour ce battre, il attendrait d’être à son meilleur, ou bien Bruce était une menace si minime que Loki ne le considérais en rien dangereux? La contradiction était contre tout ce que le dieu avait investi depuis sa première apparition sur terre. Ça cloche dans un sens que Bruce ne veux pas envisager. Ou enfin, un que Loki n’as pas encore dévoilé. _

_-_ **J’ai besoin de la force brute du monstre. Je n’ai pas besoin de vous convaincre, vous savez très bien que je peux aller finir ce que j’ai commencé, je pourrais bien commencé avec votre équipe de particuliers.** _Commence Loki, en bataille contre le temps, si bien que Bruce pose la tasse sur le comptoir alors que les bottes de cuir lappent le sol dans un bruit clair de la démarche du dieu._

_ - _ **Qu’est qui me dit que tu ne le fera pas après de toute manière? Je n’ai pas de miséricorde dans un acte qui ne change rien dans la balance.** Lance Bruce avec l'exaltation de Hulk sachant que quelqu’un le veut _ lui. Peut-être même une once de courage en réalisant qu’il as une chance d’avoir quelque chose que le dieu désire.  _

**_-Vous ne le sauriez pas, ce n’est pas un jeu. C’est un assaut, je pourrais bien lancer le monstre sur la ville et tout ce que vous pourriez faire est de suivre les dégâts depuis l’intérieur. Incapable comme une victime. Mais je peux vous assurer que ou est-ce que je vais, cette ville en est bien loin._ ** _ Déclare la voix assuré du dieu mégalomaniaque, _ ****

**_-Qu’est-_ ** _ commence bruce pour ce faire coupé de plus-belle, une chose qu’il ne considère que normale vu qu’il se fait plus petit que le monde la plupart du temps. _

**_-N’ais-je pas été clair que le temps nous est compté? Je pourrais bien attiré le maux que je veux détruire ici même par votre manque de tact. Cette discussion n’est qu’une courtoisie._** _Lâche le dieu irrité, presque ennuyé._

_ Bruce contourne le comptoir ainsi qu’il approche la fin de celui-ci. Loki semble le prendre pour une approbation de briser son espace personnel parce qu’il pose une botte si près de ses pieds avec confidence que Bruce se demande si Loki l’as bel et bien choisi pour une raison particulière et non parce qu’il était le plus près.  _

_ - _ **_Une étrange courtoisie, tu me semble bien désespéré, je ne vois pas de lance. Ça..qu’importe que c’est._ ** _ Gesture t-il rapidement, _ **_C’est que m’implorer. Qu’as tu rencontré de plus puissant que toi? N-_ ** _ Bruce ne sais pas d'où est-ce que cet élan suicidaire de courage provient, mais il aimerait bien dire que c’est son manque de sommeil qui as su l'encourager.  _

_ - _ **_Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignore._ ** _ s’arrête durement la voix de Loki envers lui, la pause de son silence est éreintante. Mais le regard hanté de Loki croise enfin le sien.  _ **_Quel est ton prix?_ **

_ Bruce ne s'attendait qu’à une main contre sa gorge, des menaces même, ou bien un quelconque sort qu’il ignore l’existence de l’attaquer. Mais quand les mots atteint ses oreilles, il en est que intrigué. Il semblerait bien que son bluff ait marché, bizarrement il ne peut pas s’empêcher de se dire que ce genre risque était plus de l’étoffe de Stark.  _

_ - _ **_La promesse d’un maux contre le monstre._ ** _ Dit-il sans même y réfléchir une seconde de plus. L’hésitation du regard de Loki le prend par surprise.  _

_ - _ **_Je promets d'examiner le problème si le monstre finit sa tâche comme demandé._ ** _ Déclare Loki plus sérieux que jamais, la main qui s’avance dans l’air pour attendre la sienne est des plus intimidante. Bruce sait que tout va trop rapidement pour s’y abandonner avec ce si peu de détails. Mais la promesse ainsi que l’espoir, au désespoir de Hulk qui reconnaît qu’il gagne ainsi que perd dans un échange comme celui-ci. Peut-être était-il plus que suicidaire, peut-être que Loki était plus fatal qu’un revolver.  _

_ Mais c’était quelque chose qu’il ne saurais que plus tard. Ou bien même jamais, s’ils allait à quelque part ou Hulk n’est qu'un simple jouet. Le regard absolu de Loki n’était que des plus rassurant, malgré le sourire aiguisé du dieu alors que leurs mains se rencontrent. Bruce n’as le temps que de fermer les yeux que son corps reçoit un violent frisson.  _ >>


	2. -Two-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce fais face aux conséquences de sa disparition. Malgré sa peur et le semblant de confort de son coéquipier. Il semblerais bien que Loki et Hulk partage un secret qu'ils gardent pour eux. SHIELD fais à sa tête et Bruce aimerais avoir su quoi dire pour s'en sortir intact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le voici, un chapitre tout chaud pour continuer cette introduction de personnages. 
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit kudos ou quelque chose du genre pour vous faire savoir intéressé dans la suite ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )

####  Chapitre 2

Le rythme de son coeur avait battu si fort dans son crâne qu'il se souvient de sa lourde chanson par-coeur. Il ne se souvient que de peu, sa mémoire s’est fait floue, comme elle l’as toujours été. Après les transformations, il n’est qu’une habitude d’ignorer ou est-ce qu’il est. Si bien que le docteur Banner ne questionne pas ce rugueux sentiment de confusion qui l’acceuil à son réveil. Il ressentais cette étrange vague de chaleur, celle qui lui rappelle la manière dont la mer avait de rencontrer le sable tendrement. Une satisfaction qu’il ne reconnais pas avoir vécu auparavant. La douleur de ses os et muscles ayant été le seul maux nécessaire pour le garder conscient que le Hulk avait fait son apparition. Ça n’était qu'un vilain clin d’oeil dont il souhaitait se départager. Ainsi que la rage tamisé, celle d’avoir été embouteillé pour une autre mauvaise journée. Dans cette cage qu’il essayait de contenir pour y vivre. Cette haine, qu’il ressentait du Hulk, mais qu’il ne poussait jamais plus loin que la surface. Elle n’était jamais bien loin de s’approprier les émotions de Banner par simple habitude. Ces vilains réflexes qu’il avait pris des années à reconditionner. Ce n’est pas tout les jours qu’il ce réveille en se sentant si bien, il se demande sans équivoque ce qui as provoqué ce type de changement. Il se surprend de ne ressentir que l’air contre sa peau sur ses bras, torse ainsi que son visage, le tissu de vêtement ainsi que de couvertures ne l’alarme que plus, les pensées se bousculant dans son crane is rapidement qu’il oublie de respirer. Ces poumons eux, ne l’oublie pas aussi vite, la douce brûlure de son oublis lui annonce qu’il va désormais ouvrir les yeux brusquement pour inspirer. Il ne tousse qu’une ou deux fois, alors que ses yeux observe le flou qu’est la pièce du regard. 

Il approche une main lentement vers la table basse, pour tâter à l’aveugle pour une paire de lunettes qui ne se trouve pas bien loin. Avec joie qu’il reconnait le cadre de celles-ci sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Il reconnecte la haute définition du monde avec la fatigue de son coeur, celle qui ne se tarde de lui donner le tournis. Il pose la main sur la couverture ainsi que le firme matela, maintenant armé de sa vision. Il reconnaît rapidement les murs d’un endroit qu’il n’as pas visité depuis plus d’un an. Les souvenirs semble doucement nouer dans l’arrière de son esprit. Un à un, qu’il n’en reconnaît que quelque uns par l’idée de se rechercher son dernier souvenir.

Il baisse le regard vers sa main droite, celle qui semble parfaitement normale. Il peut presque ressentir la main de Loki la retenir durement, dans ce qu’il assume étant une sorte de téléportation. Le dernier de ses souvenirs avant que la vie ne deviennent qu'un rêve tordu. La froideur des minces et fermes doigts, qu’il n’arrive pas à suivre. Il ne ressent qu'un frustrant mur mental dans sa recherche, il ne voit que reflets de couleurs vives ainsi que de l’or. Hulk ne semblait particulièrement pas très ouvert à partager son aventure. Mais Bruce ne le questionne pas trop, sachant que c’est souvent le cas.

La panique s’empare de lui alors qu’il réalise qu’il n’as aucune idée comment il est de retour dans l’ hélicarrier, presque comme si rien était du peu de ses souvenirs. Est-ce que les Avengers avait reçu un message de JARVIS? L’avaient-ils sauvé des griffes de Loki? La pensé était presque décevante malgré le soupir de soulagement qui s’échappe à la réalisation qu’il reconnaît vaguement son emplacement. Peut-être que Loki l’avait renvoyé ici aussi vite qu’il l’avait apporté, maintenant qu’il avait eu ce qu’il voulait? 

Bruce pose doucement les pieds sur le sol, intimidé par l’idée que quelque chose l’attend à la seconde qu’il va quitter le confort du lit. Il opterait pour une douche chaude pour apaiser le frisson de froid qui ne semble pas quitter ses os. Mais la morsure du doute et silence est des plus distrayante. La peur creuse son estomac alors que son coeur s’alourdit dans son torse. 

Avaient-ils obtenu de son sang durant son inconscience? Allais t-ils en faire des armes, ou trouver un moyen de l’utiliser contre lui? Qu'avaient-ils fait de lui durant tout ce temps? 

Il n’eut pas le temps d’y réfléchir dûment, alors que la porte de la pièce s’ouvre durement dans un bruit sourd. Quatres soldats entre dans le silence confortable de leurs équipements et mouvements. Bruce sent son coeur s’emballer, mais la notion de reconnaissance est la seule chose auquel il peut s’accrocher.

Ou enfin, c’était avant que Anthony débarque d’un air déboussolé dans la pièce, ignorant les soldat comme si s’en était sa mission. Il approche de Bruce et le regard qui l'accueille n’est pas des plus rassurant. 

<< **_Bien dormis boucle-d’or?_ ** _ Ce dégage la gesticulation de l’ingénieur avec un sarcasme bien dégoulinant pour cette rude matinée.  _ **_Parce que Papa Ours est foutrement prêt à te demander c'que t’as fais._ **

_ Le soupir qui suit la phrase lui est innée, tellement que Bruce s'aperçoit encore plus des cernes et cheveux gris qui s’accumulent dans son bouc. _

__ **_J’aimerais bien t’apporter un petit café et discuter autour d’un journal, p’t’être même te donner une fessée et oup-là on recommence plus. Mais notre pirate en cuir préféré était pas du même avis. N’empêche que j’ai que dix minutes pour te briefer et je sais comment énerver tu peux être quand tu vien de te réveiller. Mon conseil? Parle pas, comme ça il peux rien retourner contre toi, mais on sait bien que si tu lui donne pas quelques os à gruger pour la viande, il va faire arrêter de pleuvoir en afrique._ **

_ Commence l’homme quand Bruce enfile les chaussures sans lacets. Se demandant bien comment avaient-ils pu le retrouver. Mais comment cela pouvait-il? Il se redresse assez rapidement, presque trop quand il ressent l’étourdissement s’attaquer à ses tempes. Il ne prend pas le temps d’avertir Tony qui ne semble pas prêt d’arrêter de parler. Il s’attache durement au bras de l’Iron man qui n’y porte même pas attention.  _

_ - _ **_Comme c’est perspicace Tony_ ** _ , souffle t-il entre deux des phrases de l’ingénieur inarrêtable, Il peut presque ressentir l’inquiétude de l’homme dans l’air. _

_ - _ **_Tu est un sucre d’orge toi, allons, on as que la marche de plein air pour faire un plan. Récitons l’alphabet ensemble, tu te rappelle de quoi? Parce que j’ai des caméra qui as capté le tout sauf l’audio et un AI vexé. Achète lui des truffes-Ah non, ça c’est Pepper. Fais que lui dire à quel point il t’es serviable et il va recommencer à te parler-_ **

_ Bruce avale doucement alors qu’il marche dans le long corridor, à la recherche de bons mots pour expliquer ce qu’il ne pouvait même pas comprendre encore. Donc c’était vraiment arrivé, Loki lui avait bel et bien demandé de l’aide. Ou enfin de l’aide de l’autre gars. Il se sent tellement désorienté qu’il n’arrive pas à imaginer ce que Fury pense pouvoir obtenir de lui. Ils le savent tous que Bruce ne retient pas la mémoire du Hulk, il ne ferait que le questionner pour un interrogatoire nul. Le docteur Banner ne peux pas imaginer ce que Loki as bien pu faire de la force du Hulk que Fury ou Anthony n’ai pas été capable de détecté sur la terre-. À moins que ça soit ça le problème, que Hulk n’ait pas été sur terre. Vu la magie de Loki, ça serait fortement probable.  _

_ Il pouvait presque sentir leur mal de tête à l’horizon.  _

_ - _ **_Hm._ ** _ Ajoute t-il ici et là, il aimerait bien rester concentré sur ce que lui dicte l’homme, mais une phrase sur trois dévie du sujet présent. _

_ Le bruit de leurs pas, ainsi que ceux coordonné des soldats le rend affreusement nerveux. Les souvenirs se font particulièrement plusieurs, dans cette situation précise, il ne peut dire le nombre de fois ou il s’en est sortit intact. _

_ - _ **_Est-ce que je suis confiné?_ ** _ Demande t-il en coupant le génie dans son allée,  _

_ Le regard noisette qui l'accueil se ressent presque avec de l’insolence, enfin, il le ferait si Bruce ne connaissait pas Tony autant. _

_ - _ **_Bien sur que oui Brucie-bear. Jusqu’à nouvel ordre. Tu vient de disparaître avec un mégalo dans le top ten des supervillains des plus recherché, y’as pas moyen de passer en dessou de ça. Quoique ça serait le moment si l’autre gars veut se montrer, parce que je crois que t’auras pas de grosse miséricorde durant l’interrogatoire._ ** _ Blague nerveusement le multimillionnaire avec un certain tact qu’il lui est unique.  _

_ Bruce observe les portes qui passent, à la fois effrayé par comment tout ceci cris Ross autant que Nick Fury. La peur est irrationnelle, puisque Ross ne se serait pas donné de mal avec un lit ou bien même des vêtements, il ne l’aurais même pas laissé une opportunité de parler. Il l'aurait enfermé, perdant la clé sauf pour les nouveau projets ultra-secret. Nick n’as pas eu la chance encore de déclarer ses intentions, mais il se doute bien que ça ne devrait pas tarder.  _

_ Bruce s’apprête à répondre que les soldats s’arrêtent durement, Anthony leurs lance un regard à la fois irrité et ennuyé avant de ce focuser sur Bruce. Les mains rugueuses et usée de l’ingénieur se pose sur ses épaules si rapidement que Bruce n’as pas le temps de les refuser. Il essaie d’ignorer comment le toucher lui rappelle qu’il n’est qu'un fugitif. _

_ Qu’il n’est que là, entre le but de Nick et celui de Loki. Il ne croyais pas ce retrouver dans une telle situation si vite, mais Bruce se reconnaissant sans allégeance. _

_ Bien sur que Loki n’était pas de nature conventionnelle, les raisons de son attaque sont bancales et Bruce sais très bien qu’il en as plus à savoir. Et dans la faveur de Loki, Bruce n’est pas très chaud envers les forces militaires. C’est probablement ce qui causerait sa perte d’ici quelque minutes. Bruce n’avait que peu, si même aucun respect pour comment Nick prévoyait l’utiliser pour ses fins. Bizarrement, le Hulk ne semble pas avoir un opinion trop bruyant malgré le stress de la situation. La sensation d’un animal mis en cage ne semble que le seul stresseur qui permets à Bruce de ressentir son alter égo. Mais qu’avait t-il fait avec Loki? Bruce n’arrivais pas toujours à y croire, mais le Hulk semble...domestiqué. Ou enfin, il semble rassasié. La même pensée n’arrive pas à lui sortir de la tête, qu’est qui pourrait bien rassasié un mastodonte comme le Hulk?  _

_ - _ **_De ce que je sais, j’ai réussis à faire le brouillon d’un contrat en ce moment même, Pepper le finalise, on te sort d’ici le plus vite possible. Il n’ont pas réussis à te retirer du sang mais j’aime pas parler trop vite. Bruce, que tu ait accepté volontairement ou non, tu n’es pas seul. On va te sortir d’ici, son horloge de bâtard ce raccourcis chaque minute._ **

_ Souffle Anthony avec confidence, une telle émotion que Bruce ne peux pas empêcher la chaleur qui irradie dans son torse. Il avait bien ressassé ce genre de moment dans sa tête par le passé, des pensés qui inclut moins de Loki et plus de Ross..Mais il n’arrivait pas à croire que anthony ce souciait de son bien être autant, plus que le beau parlé. _

_ Anthony ce souciait vraiment de lui, plus que cette morbide affliction envers l’autre gars.  _

_ Si bruce ne serais pas déjà sous le stress de pas savoir ce qu’il l'attend de l’autre côté, il en tremblait que quelqu’un se soucie de lui. Dans un silence confortable, peut-être même dans un monde ou est-ce que ils sont dehors d’ici. Bruce considérais bien considéré Anthony Stark un ami.  _

_ Il est presque ému alors que son coéquipier lui lance une dernière phrase. _

_ - _ **_Tu ne mérite pas d’être traité comme ça, Hulk ou non. Ils le savent._ **

_ Les mains de l’ingénieur le quitte aussi vite que son regard alors que Bruce se fait diriger silencieusement dans une pièce affreusement blanche. _ >>

**o.o.o**

  
  


Nick Fury jouait un jeu dangereux. Un jeu que Bruce ne pouvais pas entièrement prévoir. Les techniques de Ross était facilement interprétable. Bruce le savait capable de tuer des centaines de gens pour sa cause, une qui, s'avérait à simplement l’attraper et l’utiliser jusqu’à la dernière goutte.

Nick lui, jouais un jeu qui semblait plus long. Un qui ne semblait pas simplement de la grosseur d’une cible sur son unique dos. Il jouait un jeu de long terme. Un qui, avec trop de recul, semblait amplement apte à rendre confus. Il l’avait laissé signé ses droits pour devenir un avenger, un droit qui ne semblait qu’une jolie cage avec plusieurs fantastique geôliers. Un avantage de créer une équipe de quiconque avec les forces assez intéressante pour arrêter le Hulk si besoin. Anthony lui avait bien parlé avec un amer ressenti de comment il n’avait presque pas fait partie de leur petit boy-band. Qu’il était trop téméraire, qu’il n'écoutait pas les ordres et qu’il était un risque trop grand. Mais de ce que constate docteur Banner, ils l'étaient tous. Alors quel était la vraie raison? Vraiment, il payerais pour voir l’homme lui expliquer que le Hulk est plus sécuritaire que Tony avec son syndrome de sacrifice pour le bien commun. Steve? Il pourrait argumenter toute la nuit, mais Tony lui? Une vraie blague, si qui plus est que Nick avançais avec les pions qui se présentait à lui. Ou enfin, c’est ce que Bruce aimerais penser. Il n’y as aucune raison de ce dire qu’il as fais Thor un avenger pour ne pas créer une guerre entre la terre et Asgard. Une diplomatie rapide, qui ne semble que des avantages d’avoir un allié qui ne fait qu’une belle commère. Clint et Natasha avait toujours eu l’oreille plus fine pour les caprice du dieu du tonnerre. Mais Bruce ne se considère pas amer, il sait très bien que Ross n’était que trop simple. Trop bête pour passer à autre chose, même si le scientifique reconnais pourquoi il pourrait mériter un tel traitement. Il n’est que le bouc-émissaire des dommages du Hulk, une malédiction qu’il accepte avec une gorge serrée. Si plus est que ce n’est qu'un avantage pour Fury. Signer les accord Avengers n’était qu’un contrat de bon comportement, que dans l’éventualité d’un déserteur ou d’un non. Que le choix leur est ôté aussi vite que donné. 

Bon d’accord, Bruce sait très bien que son esprit tourne à cent à l’heure. Qu’il essaie d’interpréter ce qui va lui arriver pour mieux se défendre ou prévoir les dégâts pour mieux les éviter. Mais bon dieu, pourquoi de tout les gens, Nick avait-il choisi Natasha pour l’interroger? 

La jeune femme avait vécu son lot du Hulk, si bien que Bruce se sentait gêné à même de la regarder trop longtemps. Il y avait cette vulnérabilité, celle qui est simplement une anticipation de la peur des gens qui ont rencontré cette autre partie de lui-même. 

Il se pliait mince, plusieurs fois pour l’amabilité de lui dire désolé sans même discuter. 

Elle semblait en avoir conscience, si bien qu’il ne peut s’empêcher de penser que Nick utilise cette culpabilité pour obtenir ses réponses. 

Les mains ouvertes contre le métal froid de la table semble le garder grondé dans le moment présent, dans les opales glaciale. Il pouvait bien voir la chaleur dans le reste de son visage, mais ses yeux la trahissait. 

  
  


<< **Nous sommes toujours seuls, n’est-ce pas Natasha?**

_ Demande t-il avec une rhétorique silencieuse, il ne peut que déglutir sous le ronronnement doux des plusieurs caméra ainsi que le fantômes des gens qu’il l’observe quelque part de ses mêmes caméras. Du présent au futur, il se doutait bien que ce qu’il dirait maintenant affecterait quelque chose. Si bien que chacun de ses mots ce trouvait délicatement retourné contre lui depuis l’âge de quatre ans.  _

_ Le sourire qui l’acceuil est très charmant, Bruce ne peut s’empêcher de lui répondre du sien. Il n’est que nerveux, l’idée qu’elle n’aille trop loin pour redécouvrir le hulk persiste.  _

- **Chaque actions ont des conséquences, mais sans une explication, elle gesticule doucement sa main vers les caméra, il n’y as pas de verdict. Il n’y as pas de bonnes réponse, Docteur Banner.** Son ton ce fait courtois, aimable même. Mais elle n’as l’air que d’une femme en mission.

Bruce retiens un reniflement sarcastique à la réponse. Bien sur qu’il y a une mauvaise réponse, une qui, va lui faire découvrir la profondeur du trou que le SHIELD as créé pour l’enterrer.

La question restait la même, qu’est qu’il pouvait bien dire? La vérité était bancale, même après une nuit de sommeil et des pensées semi claires, Bruce sait très bien qu'il s'incriminer. Avec un peu de chance, les bons mots, il n’est qu’une victime de Loki. Et c’est bien ce qui s'adressait à être plus cru rapidement. Anthony n’avait pas assumé, mais Natasha elle? 

Contrairement à Loki, Bruce n’avait pas beaucoup d’idée préconçue de ce que Natasha était si plus qu’une espionne avec un sens de loyauté. 

Bien sur que il n’était pas neutre, David Banner s’était bien assuré que Bruce voit l’importance de traiter les femmes avec respect. Simplement en lui montrant ne pas quoi faire pour détruire l’âme des gens qu’il aime. 

Non, Bruce en avait aucune idée. Oui, Tony lui avait rapidement donné une seule arme durant leur discussion. Une que Bruce n’arrêtais pas de vouloir s’accrocher sur. Les caméras avait marché, mais pas le son. Peut-être étant une manigance de Loki, une demande d’intimité et d'anonymat. Peut-être seulement le produit de la magie qu’il avait contraint sur Jarvis, ou bien même un adon chanceux. 

Bruce ne savait pas si cet alibi était assez puissant pour le garder debout face à ses allégations de fraternisation. Bien même qu’il n’y avait aucun son, ceci n’est qu'un test n’est-ce pas? Nick avait probablement des professionnel pour lire sur leurs lèvres. Pour voir ce que Bruce ne pouvais avouer, qu’il n’avait pas refusé la demande d’aide. Qu’il n’avait pas combattu le dieu pour sa dignité, qu’ils avait simplement eu une discussion de quelques minutes, même si elle s’était plus ressentie comme une heure. Avec un peu d’honnêteté et d’imagination, bruce sait que Loki as tombé sur la bonne personne. 

Tous les avengers avait une raison personnelle d’hair le dieu sauf lui. 

Même que Loki avait toute les raisons pour l’hair lui, considérant ce qu’il avait de lui dans le penthouse. Un simple hochet pour le Hulk dans le magnifique marbre de la tour. C’était des plus mélangeant.

- **Je ne suis pas certain Nat’..** commence t-il en glissant la paume de sa main gauche contre la peau de son propre visage, laissant sortir un soupir qui ne pouvait pas mentir. 

Elle semble prendre une attitude chaleureuse, sa main vient doucement capturer la sienne alors qu’elle croise son regard. Bruce sait très bien qu’il doit s’adapter à sa survie. 

Ross n’avait pas eu besoin de jeu d’acteur, de mensonges, parce qu'il avait vu les dommages. Il avait vu que Hulk ne faisait ce qu’il veut. Et Ross ne respecte pas cette partie de lui qui voulait aider, qui voulait..faire amende de ses crimes. 

Natasha semblait y croire assez pour le prendre en pitié, une chose que Bruce ce promets de ne jamais critiquer. Parce que la pitié de Natasha semblait bien devenir son outil pour revoir le ciel bleu sans l’appel du Hulk. 

- **Ont peux commencer du début Bruce et voir où ça nous mène.** Déclare t-elle doucement, il hoche la tête silencieusement tel un enfant. La main gauche toujours contre son crâne, honteux de soi-même. L'autre se trouve dans la si douce main manucurée de l'assassin. 

- **Je ne sais pas ce que vous voulez entendre, j’ai travaillé sur le projet Heartbreaker de Tony jusqu’à deux heures du matin. Jarvis m’as avertit que ça fait trois jours consécutifs que je n’avais pas pris le temps de prendre soin de moi..**

Il arrête doucement avant de poser son regard sur le reflet de la chevelure rousse sur le métal usé de la table.

- **Heartbreaker?** Demande t-elle naïvement avec un air surpris si efficace que Bruce n’arrive pas à déterminer si il est contrefait.

Il grogne dans un souffle vain.

**-Oui, Je..Quelque chose pour lui sauver la vie durant une bataille, il avait besoin de mon expertise en matière biologique et mon doctorat en médecine. J’était prêt à aider, il est celui qui me garde un toit et ça compte pour quelque chose..**

Il fronçe durement. Il n’arrive pas à ignorer cette sensation de découler la scène à voix haute pour la première fois. 

**Loki n’as pas apparu avant plus longtemps. Je me souviens de café..Il ricane nerveusement. Et de comment ce n’était pas une arme équitable. Mais Loki ne semblait pas être là pour se battre. Il était blessé et ça m’as tellement semblé stupide. De venir dans la tour des Avengers blessé, comme un dernier recours. À moin qu’il ait eu un intel que personne d’autre ne serais-là?**

Il mord sa lèvre inférieure durement. 

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est venu, et ce qu’il as obtenu du Hulk. Je me souviens de ces menaces, de comment j’ai essayé de demander de l’aide de Jarvis et ça l’as amusé. Je..Je sais pas quoi te dire de plus Natasha. Loki est resté très vague. Je ne suis pas entraîné pour ce genre de situation.**

  
  


Elle pince les lèvres doucement et lève la tête pour regarder directement une caméra avec un air désobliger. Bruce ne saurais dire si elle le croit ou non.

- **Je vois** . Dit-elle si bas que Bruce se crois en danger. 

Il en profite pour relever le regard vers la pièce. 

- **Est-ce que j’ai..L’autre gars..** \- Commence t-il avec un incertain ton dans sa voix, il ne se permettrait pas continuer cette discussion sans savoir ce qu’il peut à son tour. 

Elle glisse une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille avant de poser son dos contre son siège. Elle croise les bras rapidement en expirant. 

- **C’est ça le plus gros problème Bruce. On ignore ou est-ce qu’il t’as amené et l’idée que tu ait encore de sa magie en toi est une des raison majoritaire que tu est confiné sur l’hélicarrier jusqu’à nouvel ordre. Nous ne savons pas ce que sa magie peut faire sur ton esprit. Et New York est un peu trop peuplé pour ne pas faire partie de son plan. J’espère que tu comprend.** Quand les derniers mots atteint le creux de ses oreilles, Bruce sait que Natasha le crois. Malgré cet exhibition de vulnérabilité. 

Ou enfin, il l’espère. 

- **Je ne crois pas que m’exposer à vos petits secrets d’espions est une meilleure idée, si vous avez raison et qu’il est quelque part là dedans entre ce qui existe déjà. Et Moi qui croyais qu’il n’y avait plus d’espace à remplir.**

La blague est de nature nerveuse et naïve mais le regard légèrement inquiet de Natasha qui le rejoint le tais rapidement de ce genre de taquinerie.

**Je suppose que vous avez refait une cage? Encore plus grande et observée depuis l’extérieur? Je crois que vous allez attirer plus de problème de cette manière Mademoiselle Romanoff. Mais je ne suis que votre rat de labo, quoi donc faire si ce n’est pas prendre des notes de ce fou de Banner alors que nous lui proposons sécurité de Loki dans notre** **_Observatoire._ ** **Une ferme de fourmis avec une loupe pour ce fameux moment ou nous allons en avoir assez de se faire testé.**

  
  


Bruce peut entendre l’agression dans sa voix. Et ça le terrifie que cette rage est plus la sienne que celle du Hulk. Même si le Hulk semble combattant dans sa cause, un rebel qui as choisi son côté, une chose que Bruce ne saurais faire aujourd’hui. Dans la peur de ne choisir que le mauvais. Il ferait ce qu’il fait toujours, _ survivre. _

- **Je ne vous promets rien, mais je sais que nous allons faire de notre mieux pour rendre votre séjour humain.** Dit-elle alors que la même porte d'où il est entré ouvre. Les mêmes soldats se font plus intéressé que jamais alors que le corps de bruce se fait lourd et ses épaules écrasée.

Bruce sait que son temps lui est compté avant qu’ils ne l’apportent dans cette cage manufacturé. 

  
**-C’est bien ça le problème Nat’, je ne suis pas que humain. Un jour ou l’autre, l’autre gars va montrer ça nature, et vous n’allez pas penser à ce pauvre Banner qui as attendu des mois pour prouver son innocence. Dites-moi donc ce que ça fait de différent de vous et le général Ross?** Lance t-il amèrement alors qu’il réalise que elle avait raison, il n’y as pas de bonne réponse. Seulement des mauvaises.  >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'pense poster une fois par mois, considérant que je travaille sur trois fiction en ce moment et j'essaie de rester régulier avec la vie de tout les jours aussi. 
> 
> J'aime bien cette petite fiction qui va grandir, ça fais du bien de parler de ce ship là. Je le trouve underrated. Hehehehe ^^
> 
> -19 Juillet 2020- 
> 
> -AD-


	3. -Three-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce revisite ses options. Avant de reçevoir une visite familière de mauvaise augure. Un peu d'espoir, c'est tout ce qu'il lui faut...pas vrai?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! De retour avec la suite, n'hésiter pas à le faire savoir si vous aimez !

La phrase si naïve d’Anthony semblait de plus en plus loin. Un soupir tout-bas alors que tout semble aller si vite. Il croise le regard dépaysé de son coéquipier, suivit de celui de Natasha qui le rejoint. Leurs regards ne semble que alimenter le produit de ses cauchemars. Quand le tournant du corridor s'amorce, Bruce sent ses instinct de fuite s’accumuler jusqu’à la surface. Il essaie d’ignorer comment ça lui brise le coeur qu’une partie de lui se croyait en confiance avec eux, son équipe. Mais le pessimisme de son âme se réjouit dans un élan de sadisme. Les engrenages de son esprit s’additionne alors qu’il réalise qu'il n’as que peu de temps avant d’être enfermé et observer pour dieu ne sait combien de temps. 

Une partie de lui se réjouit de comment il as un petit espace de temps, pour s’attraper. Réfléchir, sans quelqu’un pour lui poser des questions ou lui répondre d’une manière agaçante. Il ne lui restait qu’à espérer, qu’à voir comment les choses allaient se dérouler.

Une chose qu’il devinait très difficile et dire ça ne faisait que commencer. 

  
  


o.o.o.o

  
  


Hulk avait été heureusement plaisant, mais maintenant qu’il peut entendre le simple déclic de la porte automatique derrière lui. La cellule, était nettement plus grande que la dernière, mais ce n’était qu’un réconfort inutile, considérant qu’il n’y avait aucune manière de se sentir en sécurité. Aucune intimité, l’équivalent d’une trappe à défécation, ainsi qu’un simple tuyau et manivelle pour obtenir de l’eau. La gêne ne semblait pas aussi forte que sa reconnaissance d’avoir un accès quelconque à ses besoins. Si c’est que Natasha appelait humain, il aimerait bien voir si elle voudrait bien partager. Cette cage n’était en rien fait pour quelque chose d’humain. Simplement pour Hulk, comme s’il n’était que ça. Qu’ils n'attendent que ça, le grand spectacle. Bruce ne le laisserais pas ce passer comme ça. Le sol est dur et antidérapant, ses vêtements semble ne jamais le suivre alors qu’il se change de position pour obtenir un quelconque sommeil. La texture se fait rude contre sa peau, il s’imagine avoir des échauffure sur le long de ses bras, mais rien de concret.

Il n’y as pas de mots pour la douleur lourde qui s’accompagne à son âme. Le design restait exactement dans les mêmes eaux. Un principe assez clair, plusieurs caméra ainsi qu'un accès dans un plongeons au sol durement s’il ne tentait quelque chose. Si simpliste mais provocateur.

Il pourrait presque pleurer, après une année entière à se demander s’il ne devait pas fuir. Reconnaître qu’il l'aurait dû, ou bien même se refuser à Loki..Mettre en danger New York avec le Hulk. Les enjeux avait été trop hauts. 

Le regret laissait un arrière goût dans sa bouche. Un regret de ne pas avoir su quoi faire, ce qui lui arrivait des plus souvent maintenant. Même avec le Hulk, il pouvait habituellement trouvé un réconfort de ce dire que les dommages était physiquement fait par le monstre. Mais cette fois-ci, il avait été celui qui avait soufflé les mots sans hésitation. Bruce se ressentait comme un fugitif, un qui, n'avait rien d’autre que de l’attention. En un seul cycle de vingt-quatre heures, il voyait bien à quel point Fury le prenais au sérieux. Ce qui était ridicule puisque Bruce n’avais même pas aperçu l’ombre de l’homme encore. Un paradox sur son importance. Bruce peux apercevoir de ses yeux, que la manière dont il se tenait avait toujours été réconfortante pour les autres. Il ne voulais pas leur faire de mal, malgré le fait qu’il hurle à l’intérieur. Simplement voir son vague reflet à chaque tournement de tête avait un effet de douche froide. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les pensées gagné, ça non. Pas sachant que Tony lui avait promis de l’aide, que quelqu’un essayait bel et bien de l’aider. Il ne pouvait avoir dit ça souvent par le passé. 

La nourriture était bancale, et Hulk se plait dans cette idée de leurs montré une vraie raison d’avoir peur de ce qu’il peut faire. Bruce ne fais que combattre ces envies immonde de laisser le Hulk courir à sa perte.

Et certaines fois, les pensées ce sont si fortes que le regard qu’il croise est vert. Ce qui est assez pour le renvoyer dans un respirations lourde, il ne fait que ce rattraper, une main sur son estomac pour ressentir la pulsation de son estomac au nouveaux rythme de sa respiration. 

Les visages des soldats changent deux fois par jours, ce qui n’étonne pas le physicien. Bruce aimerais se contenter heureux de ne pas être attaché contre un lit ou une chaise pour le restant de sa vie, pompé de dose létales de drogues dures, mais le fait qu’il puisse bouger à son aise dans la pièce commençais à le narguer. C’était relativement du gâteau vis à vis les cages du passé, mais la ce aigre sentiment de trahison le mets sur la pointes de ses pieds. 

  
  


Le silence radio, l’idée que Tony l’ait abandonné, que les avengers ne l’ai oublié derrière ce château de verre. Et que la clé ne soient détruite avant même d’être trouvé..

Faites que Tony trouve un moyen, parce que après une semaine, Bruce ce mis à se demander si Hulk n’avais pas raison. Ils ne savaient pas s’ils avaient le temps de détruire la cage avant qu’elle ne touche le sol. Mais s’il y avait bien quelque chose que Bruce avait arrêté de sous-estimé, c’était bien sa colère.

  
  
  


o.o.o.o

  
  
  


Bruce ne sait pas exactement ce qui as incité la visite. Ou aucunes de celles qui ont suivi cette semaine-ci. C’était étrange, comme si les deux semaines sous surveillance n’avait rien été de sérieux pour eux. Un test, un silence radio peut-être. Comme une vilaine punition. Ça, c’était leurs manière exacte pour entrer dans ses sentiments coupables. Il n'avait aucun problème de s’il meurt, mais si le Hulk réussissait à craquer le verre avant que le socle ne tombe.. Vas t-il arrêter avant de blesser des agents de S.H.I.E.L.D innocent? Bruce comptais sur sa forme humaine pour sortir d’ici. Limiter les dommages ainsi que les conséquence de ces-dits dommages. Il n’y as aucun moyen qu’il n'allait tester la théorie de la colère de Hulk, pas s’il as encore le choix. Il n’y avait aucun chemin ou il ce permettait une telle chose, pas aujourd’hui, ni demain, ni jamais. 

Quand il as rencontré le regard perçants de Stark, il s'est demandé s’il as l’air pire que lui. Probablement que oui, mais il était habitué à l’odeur de son propre corps maintenant. Et la graisse de ses cheveux n’était pas quelque chose qu’il n'avait jamais rencontré auparavant durant les fuites. Tout compte fait, malgré la fatigue de son visage, Anthony semble quand même en bon état. En toute considération, il s’était rendu si petit et silencieux pour aider le billionnaire de le faire sortir sous bon comportement. L’idée d’affreuses nouvelles le narguait bel et bien depuis son arrivé dans la boîte de verre. Le soupir de l’ingénieur ne semble pas équivaloir à de bonnes nouvelles. Encore moins le fait que sa cravate soit entrouverte et qu’il semble avoir dormis dans les mêmes vêtements depuis au moins une nuit. 

Peut-être que c’est comme ça que Loki s’était sentit, observé comme un animal. Bien que le dieu avait trouvé un moyen efficace pour s’échapper. Il se demande ce qu'aurait fait le dieu s’il n'aurait pas pu utiliser le Hulk ainsi que Thor. 

Il s’était téléporté avec aise pour atterrir dans la tour, peut-être que le petit spectacle d’attendre dans la bulle de verre n’était que ça. Une parade de sa supériorité. 

Bruce ne ce comptais pas vaincu, considérant qu’il avait accès à encore le plus bas de ses besoins. Les probabilités que quelqu’un fassent une erreur, qu’il gagne des privilèges ou obtienne de la pitié ne saurais tarder. Mais le temps ce fait des plus long. 

<< **Je vois que tu fais usage du crayon que j’ai fais envoyé,** Remarque l'Iron man avec un petit air piteux à la vue des multiples nombres contre la vitre plus loin démarquer en noir. 

**J’ai renégocier les termes au limites du possible. Tu devrais pouvoir avoir plus de repas par jours. J’t’ai obtenu le traitement d’un patient suicidaire. Rien de coupant ou glissant. Ça tarde pas d’arriver par contre. T’as mauvaise mine.** Cause t-il pour remplir le silence que Bruce absorbe tel une éponge. 

Bruce soupir, son regard tourne doucement vers les nombres qui semble une vue réconfortantes pour quelques secondes. Il est reconnaissant des efforts de Tony, vraiment. Mais les choses n'avancent que trop lentement.

\-  **Je crois que tu n’as pas encore croisé de miroir hm?** Dit-il avec un petit tact pour le rassurer, la vue de Tony avait su alarmé et apaisé son esprit de plusieurs différentes manières.

Le sourire fatigué de Tony crée des petites rides au creux de ses yeux, il sont trop vieux pour ce genre de choses. Beaucoup trop brisé, Bruce le voit que trop bien dans ses yeux. Il n’adore que leur jeux de mots et complicité mais la fatigue est des plus éreintantes. 

- **Non, en fait. Pepper m’as menacé de leak des selfies comprometteur si j’vais pas rejoindre mon lit d’ici la prochaine heure. J’ai beau essayé de dormir, te savoir ici me rend dingue. Moi qui croyais qu'on était en bonne entente. Fury me remémore pourquoi je ne devrais jamais rappeller mes ex. Ça as beau être fantastique dans mes souvenirs, tout les petits défaut de nos contracts me reviennent au nez.**

Il monologue doucement sachant que Bruce n’aurais pas beaucoup à compter de son escapade sous les néons. Il pose sa hanche contre une barre passante pour s’y appuyer doucement. Bruce jure qu’il préférerais l’homme au lit considérant qu’il as travaillé pour ce qu’il semble trop longtemps. Mais il reconnaît que ses droits humains sont une cause valable pour rester éveillé.

Bruce pince les lèvres. 

**-Tu sais le projet Heartbreaker? J’ai eu assez de temps et d’encre pour trouver le problème des injections. Si jamais tu veux prendre une photo avec Jarvis.. s’est tout écrit. Rien que le S.H.I.E.L.D va trouver assez intéressant de suivre.** Dit-il alors qu’il hausse les épaules, à la fois fier de sa découverte et ennuyé de ne pas pouvoir en faire les prototypes lui même.  **Les coordonnées suivent la préférence de notations de tes plans, ceux qui ne sont pas assez publique pour qu’il les reconnaissent plus que des index.**

Anthony racle sa gorge alors qu’il apporte une main à sa bouche. À la fois touché par la pensée et coupable de ne pas pouvoir faire plus. 

- **Tu..n’aurais pas dû..Je- Mais..Merci.** Ajoute t-il doucement avec un air particulièrement absent.  **Tu sais..Tu n’as pas besoin de me faire de faveur. Je veux te sortir d’ici et tu..Tu me dois rien Bruce.**

Bruce déglutit, une main trouve le chemin sur son coude. Il observe l’homme depuis la vitre, plus près qu’il as quelque secondes. 

- **Je l’ai fait parce que je le voulais. Parce que tu m’as offert un crayon et que c’est une des seules choses sur lesquels je pouvais travailler sans que ma recherche se retourne contre moi. C’est autant une faveur pour toi que pour moi.** Explique t-il avec un petit rire nerveux, un qui semblait affreusement silencieux.  **Tu peux aller dormir Tony, ce n’est pas comme si tu pouvais régler tout ça en une journée. Je vais être ici si jamais tu as besoin d’un tableau blanc.** Le sourire qu’il tente de communiquer ne semble que creuser le regard du héro encore plus. Il se demande s’ils vont bel et bien s’en sortir intact. 

Tony pose les paumes sur la garde avec une inspiration lourde. 

- **Tu sais, Clint as commencé as aidé. Il connaît les recoins des réglementations du S.H.I.E.L.D mieux que Pepper, il est vraiment là pour ta cause. Je l’aurais jamais cru de notre côté, peut-être même encore moin que ‘Tasha. C’est étrange comment ça tourne au vinaigre cette équipe.**

Tony penche la tête pour observer le plafond durant quelque seconde. Absorbé par l’ironie de la chose. Bruce ne peut pas s’empêcher de se sentir coupable. Si Natasha et Tony n’avais pas été particulièrement enclins à se faire une idée de s’il était coupable ou non. Mais Clint lui, il est loin d’être neutre envers Loki que Bruce comprend son biais immédiatement. 

  
**Tu sais que Steve est arrivé sur la base ce matin? Tu devrais pas tarder d’avoir une visite.** Il ricane amer **. J’ai dû le convaincre que Fury crois qu'on as fais assez de dégâts. Que te sortir d’ici à la main ne serait que tenter le diable. On savait tous qu’il y avait une chance que Fury pète un plomb. Ou que tu disparaisse une nuit avec ton copain vert, des fois ont dirais que c’est la seule chose que je pouvais lire sur ton visage. Ton envie de t’envoyer le plus loin possible et ne jamais revenir. J’sais pas exactement ce qui t’as fais resté, mais ça veut pas rien dire. Pas pour moi.** Il renifle durement et relève le regard vers lui.  **Ont va te sortir d’ici. C’est juste une histoire de temps.** >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour les kudos et d'avoir pris le temps de lire. C'est sympa ^-^!


	4. -4-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce as une autre visite impromptu, une qui avec un peu de recul ne semble que des plus naïves. Est-ce un autre test?   
> Steve semble bien curieux, mais bien trop gentil. Bruce ne ce rappelle pas la fois que autant de gens as su trouvé un intêret dans sa personne.

Bruce ce reconnais muni de ressources inépuisables dans ce genre de situation limités. Ou enfin, il aime bien le croire. L’eau glaciale qu’il peut s’offrir est des plus pratique pour le garder hydraté, contrôlé les vagues de chaleur que le Hulk semble apporter dans son corps avec ses apparitions mentales. Bien qu’elle n’ait qu’une pression rude et envahissante. Elle lui sert pour bien des choses, il as même considéré l’idée de la laisser couler pour voir ou est-ce que la pompe s’arrête automatiquement. Bien qu’il l'ait utilisé pour ce rincer les cheveux et aisselles. Le côté de survie de chacun de ses choix ne lui donne pas l’envie de trop ce donner le temps d’avoir honte. Il essaie de faire meilleur de chaque jours qui passe, maintenant que l’encre indélébile du marqueur est maintenant vide. La méditation aide beaucoup pour ne pas voir le temps passer, bien plus qu’il l’aime l’avouer. La visite de Tony ce fait de plus en plus loin. Ce qui le permets de se demander ce qu’ils ont comme plan. Improvise t-ils face à ses capacitées? Est-ce qu’il le croit simplement manipulé par Loki comme un masque, une poupée inanimée ou bien simplement comme une bombe retardataire. Le deuxième n’était pas très loin de l’habituel. 

Le front contre la froide vitre, les yeux fermé au monde. Assis en indien avec chaque main sur un genoux, il y trouve son seuil. Celui qui n’est que de solitude et de calme. Du parfum de Betty et de la douleur de ses baisers absent. Il n’est que trop évident que penser au passé ne l’aidais pas à avancer, mais il n’y a que très peu pour animer son esprit durant ses temps d’isolation. 

Il ne sait pas s’il doit avoir peur, s’il as le droit de manquer espoir dans son équipe. Ce qu’il ferait si Loki réapparaissait dans un futur proche. Il n’essaie que de négocier avec Hulk, pour un quelconque souvenir, un qui lui offrirais une information à échanger pour sa liberté. Bien qu’il se doute que les gens comme Natasha et Fury ne s'arrêtait pas à un seul détail. 

Le bruit rond d’un cognement, la vibration du son le fait se redresser rapidement. Le dos droit, il relève la tête et regard vers la naissance du bruit. 

<< **Capitaine.** Il expire à la vue du regard bleu depuis l’entrée.  **Je suis gâté.** Commence t-il avec un petit ton surpris mais aimable, il se permet d’observer ce que steve as dans ses mains. Une trousse ? Il observe la serviette sur son épaule. Le jeune homme est dans un habit civil, s’il ajoute ses doutes. L’homme est près d’aller prendre une douche après une longue journée. Le Logo de S.H.I.E.L.D est flagrant sur la plupart des items qu’il as apporté.

- **Banner,** le sourire qui l'accueil est poli, si bien qu’il est forcé. Mais Bruce n’arrive pas à interpréter si c’est d’inconfort ou bien de pitié.  **Quand j’ai entendu ce qui c’est passé, je me suis demandé pourquoi il s'acharnent sur toi et pas sur comment trouver Loki. Si un de nous sait s’il as quelqu’un dans sa tête. C’est toi.** Dit-il si bêtement que Bruce ne peut s’empêcher de le prendre comme de l’humour.

Il pose une main sur le sol, il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’observer le capitaine. 

Il ne sait pas si le capitaine est naturellement dense ce soir, ou bien maladroit. Il opte pour la seconde option, le petit rire nerveux qu’il expire semble amplement calmer le regard du capitaine. 

**-Je suis nettement plus facilement capturé qu’un criminel muni de téléportation. Hence la cage ainsi que moi à l’intérieur. C’est assez simple, bouc émissaire pour le danger que le Hulk et Loki représente combiné. M’échapper d’ici ne serait que me mettre dans un dangers de plus d’ennemis que je peux actuellement me permettre.** Dit-il alors qu’il utilise sa main sur le sol pour se lever doucement. 

Il atteint un niveau plus confortable pour Steven, un qui ne lui demande pas de le regarder de haut. 

- **Bien sur..Je voulais simplement que vous sachiez que je ne suis pas du mauvais côté.** Souffle t-il si certain, avec une ambition si forte que Bruce l’envie presque. Steven semblait convaincue de quelque chose que Bruce ignore. Un espoir vindicatif. 

- **Excusez moi, mais je ne suis pas certain de quel côté vous référez** . Dit-il en retirant ses lunettes, pour les nettoyer simplement de sa chemise. Le mouvement est réconfortant, chaque mouvement ne suffit que d’une seule seconde avant qu’elle ne soit exécuté. 

Steve fronce et balbutie sa réponse affreusement confus.

- **Celui des Avengers, Banner, dites vous que vous doutez de la force des Avengers pour vous sortir d’ici?** Les mots se font très naïf, Bruce inspire et regard une caméra. 

- **Je ne doute pas des Avengers.** Ajoute t-il doucement, appuyant sur son point de ses mots. Laissant un petit silence les capturer. Voulant en dire tellement plus, mais sachant que c’est plus sécuritaire de laisser les trou se remplir eux-mêmes. 

Le regard de Steve noircis aussi vite que la pluie, il pose les familières lunettes contre la couture du cou de son t-shirt. 

- **Alors nous somme du même avis. Depuis que S.H.I.E.L.D as du refaire leurs rang, je ne trouve pas que nos choix se ressemblent. Bien que nous espérons qu’il sont manquant d’agent d’Hydra, je sais particulièrement que cette décision exécutive vient directement de Fury.**

Lache doucement Steve,

**Si tout va bien, vous devriez sortir bientôt. Bien que vous n’aurez pas tous les accès ouvert de sitôt. Malheureusement.** Il pose la trousse contre une table base, pour ruminer dans les contenants. Il en sort plusieurs objets, ils détiennents tous une forme similaire. Il approche la trappe de nourriture pour y glisser chacun des léger cylindres. **Continuer à écrire comme bon vous semble, ça les occupe.** Dit-il avec un regard entendu.  **Accrochez-vous Docteur Banner.** Dit-il avec un sourire triste. **Je serais de retour.**

Bruce expire avec un petit regard amusé à la vue des marqueurs de son côté de la trappe. Il l’approche, observant les différentes couleurs optionnelles. 

- **Je ne me fais pas trop d’idées ,mais j’apprécie la pensée.** Dit-il honnêtement, un soupir entre-coupé par une petite révérence dans sa voix.  **Au Revoir Rogers. Faites bonjour à la Veuve pour moi.** Dit-il avec un petit air amer dans le creux de sa gorge. 

Steve le regarde quelque secondes de plus. À la recherche de quelque chose dans son regard, si bien que Bruce se demande s’il l’as trouvé quand il quitte enfin la pièce. >>

  
  
  


o.o.o.o.o.o.


	5. -5-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce commence a parler à quelqu'un à qui il s'en attendais pas. Loki est toujours un grand mystère. Les Avengers on besoin de parler entre-eux. Clint est un ami et Natasha perd du terrain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo, un autre chapitre posté! Bonne semaine les gens!

Ça l’avais commencé comme toujours. Avec un peu de colère, de culpabilité et ce cruel besoin de savoir pourquoi. C’était bien cette curiosité qui l'accable et qui l'avait poussé dans cette multitude de problèmes. Il sait que ça l’avance à rien de ce plaindre. Ce n’est qu’un défouloir sans issue. Mais avec un compagnon de cellule comme le Hulk. Il doit s’avouer que de blâmer Loki pour tout ceci était simplement plus facile. Il est conscient que diriger la colère envers Loki est des plus insensé, bien qu’il ait initié une situation. Loki n’est pas lui qui as donné son consentement. Bruce as été menacé, mais rien de si puissant ou qu’il n’aurais pas pu prédire de l’attitude du dieu. Il n'avait pas été original, pressé même. Et Bruce n’essaie même plus de justifier les pensées qu’il laisse passer. 

Celles qui commence parfois avec ‘’Cher Loki.’’ Et qui se continue souvent avec une variation de ‘’Tu est l’épine dans mon pied.’’. Les pensées sont satisfaisantes, elles défoulent plus que le Yoga ou les respirations lourdes. La culpabilité s’habitue avec le temps. Si Loki devient le catalyseur, il advient à rediriger ce lourd poid sur ses épaules. Et au fil du temps, Hulk se calme plus rapidement. Il y a plusieurs bénéfices dans cette méthode qu’il ne peut nier. C’est des choses qu’il ne dirait pas à voix haute, parce qu’il réalise comment étrange ça pourrait être. Ou bien même incriminant. Et aussi parce que certaines d’entre-elles sont des égoïstes pensées. Des choses qu’il arrive à peine à s’avouer lui-même.

Les pensées évoluent, au fils de ses visites. Celles qu'il peut toujours compter sur ses doigts. Il ne se retient plus, quand la pensée se fait ressentir, il ne fait qu’en rajouter. 

Elles ne sont que ses états d’âmes. Certaines fois elle ne sont que des questions de rhétorique. L,originalité n'est pas de la partie, mais le besoin de connaitre la vérité est des plus puissant. Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant? Pourquoi lui? Bien qu’elle ne sont sans réponse. Certaines fois elles s’aventurent. Pourquoi est-ce que Loki avait semblé si rapide à vouloir négocier? Il n’avais pas eu la prestance d’oser l’attaquer, ce n’était pas des plus habituel. Surtout en sachant que Tony avait été tiré depuis la même pièce au dessus de New-York. Avait-il besoin d’aide parce qu’il ne pouvait pas faire une certaine chose lui-même? Le Hulk n’as pas beaucoup de qualité, mais si Loki avait eu besoin de force brute, Bruce arrive à comprendre son cheminement. Bien que le Hulk rarement suivent les ordres, il y avait un attrait à l’utiliser comme un serviteur. 

Il n’arrive pas à ignorer l’idée de Loki ait pu trouvé un moyen de harvester les ondes gamma et les utiliser comme core et source inépuisable pour sa magie. L’idée était dingue, elle rapetissais sa gorge à juste y réfléchir. Est-ce même possible? 

Est-ce que Hulk as au moins réussi à l’aider? Est-ce que tout ceci as su avoir une raison d’être? Est-ce que ça en as value l’effort? Les questions ne font que s’accumuler. S’additionner pour parfois le laisser insatisfait. Le scientifique en lui ne pouvais pas laisser tomber l’affaire, pas maintenant qu’il en payait le prix. Pas maintenant qu’il était impliqué dans l’équation. Pas maintenant qu’il avait tant sacrifié pour cette situation. Le doute règne.

_Ouce trouve t-il en ce moment même? Alors que Bruce souffre des maux de ses pensées. Est-ce que Loki as eu ce qu’il voulait? Est t-il libre et heureux? Ou bien un minimum de sécurité? As t-il terminé de vouloir l’utiliser? Ou bien il n’est pas rassasié et il n’as pas eu ce qu’il désire? Peux t-il vivre sa vie à nouveau sans que le dieu l’interrompt? Est-ce que qu’il y a une chance? Est-ce que les Avengers vont savoir l’attraper pour prouver son innocence?_

Loki est une énigme dont il ignore la plupart des réponses. Il ne peut pas utiliser la science ou la logique de la terre pour répondre toute ses questions. Il est laissé à lui même de passer à autre chose. Plus il se reprend de parler à Loki, plus il réalise que la solitude lui pèse. Ce n’est rien de retirer la liberté de quelqu’un qui ne l’as jamais connu. Mais Bruce as eut ce filament d’espoir, celui qui vient le rattraper durement maintenant. Cet espoir et ce sentiment mince de sécurité. Il ne l’aurais pas avoué alors qu’il vivait dans la tour, mais il avait été plus libre qu’il ne l’avait jamais été. Et ça depuis qu’il avait un colocataire dans son corps. Il avait été si prêt de se sentir à la maison. 

Il avait l’occasion de quitter la tour à pied, d’aller au petit café du coin, ou bien de se donner volontaire envers l’animalerie. Et personne n'allait le reconnaître, le rechercher ou bien vouloir l'emprisonner. Ce genre de liberté avait été de l’or, une alliance qui avait plusieurs bénéfices, bien qu’il avait su tenir une partie de son temps dans la tour. Simplement parce qu’il s’y sentait plus protégé, il demandait des nouvelles de l’état de son dossier chaque semaines. Et JARVIS lui avait promis de l’avertir si un changement se produisait. Même si ce n’était que de regarder son dossier S.H.I.E.L.D. La pensée qui lui laisse le coeur lourd. Ce n’est que la trahison, une qu’il aurait pu voir venir. Mais il sait que c’est son humanité qui lui as laissé croire qu’il avait une quelconque chance. 

Aucun des Avengers sait. Tony peut retirer son armure. Steve peut simplement se désister si l’envie lui prend. Vivre dans ce nouveau monde. Natasha et Clint ont trouvé un contrat qu’il leur convient, mais c’était un choix de suivre une organisation plus grand qu’eux. Il est persuadé que le S.H.I.E.L.D sait ou est Natasha en tout temps que parce qu’elle le permet. Il pourrait en dire autant de Clint, l’homme aux secrets.

Bruce...N’as pas ce choix, ce privilège. Il doit payer pour l’erreur de son passé. Cette même erreur qui as un esprit en lui-même. Qui continue à détruire ce qui se trouve dans son chemin. Hulk ne peux pas changer, il n’est que..Que le résultat de la douleur, des regrets. Il n’est rien d’autre qu’une extension de sa rage. Son esprit se limite à la capacité de ses émotions. Et Bruce sait mieux que quiconque que les émotions sont une chose si volatile qu’il n’auras jamais le contrôle. Pas celui qu’il désire, il s’adapte et avance avec moins. Dans cette danse qui semble parfois immortelle. Il sait que blâmer Loki pour cette bêtise particulière ne règle aucun de ses problèmes. Mais la solitude lui pèse..Et Loki lui semble la seule chose qu’il ne peut pas utiliser pour se détruire. Loki n’est qu’une idée pré-conçue pour ce défouler, pour se garder patient. Loki n’est qu’un mantra, une nouvelle sorte de Taekwondo. Un hochet pour Hulk, une énigme pour Bruce..Et une pensée calme pour son coeur.

  
  


O.o.o.o.o.

Il n’en as pas fallu beaucoup pour qu’ils se retrouvent à partager une pièce. Bien que la plupart de leur position vis à vis Bruce sont claire. La confirmation n’était pas refusée. Steve avait un doute dans le visage. Celui que Anthony adore détester. Ce même doute que Clint qualifierais de naif. Natasha semble le catalyseur de la conversation. Même s’ils se retrouvent un peu tous sur le cul. La salle est silencieuse quand la questions atteint le creux de leurs oreilles. Bien que le capitaine aimerait prouver qu’ils n’ont pas de besoin de prouver que Bruce n’est pas suspect. Il sait très bien que ça serait volontairement maladroit de garder la possibilité trop loin. 

<< **_J’sais que vous avez tous vos opinions sur ce qui se passe. Et que quelque phrase de ma part va pas changer ça. Mais j’ai vérifier avec Tony_** **,** commence doucement Clint avec un air déterminé malgré son corps détendu. **_Bruce as passé presque le mois entier dans le labos sur leur projet. Le mec n’avait pas de vie sociale plus qu’aller prendre un thé dans le bistro du coin, aller chercher ses trucs bio dans un marché et prendre le métro pour aller visiter un cimetière dans Harlem. J’ai beau chercher, je vois pas ou est-ce que Loki aurait pu apparaître sans que JARVIS, Moi et Tony ne l’ait pas remarqué. Même ‘’si’’ Loki était sur terr-_**

**-** **_Justement, que fais Loki sur terre? Thor nous avait assuré qu’il apporterait Loki dans l’équivalent d’une cour asgardienne. C’est t-il échappé? Si même Asgard ne peux contenir Loki, le pouvons-nous?_ ** Commence Natasha avec les mains fermement sur ses hanches, à la fois sterne et inquiété. 

Tony hausse les épaules. 

- **Qui sait, peut-être que la terre vaux plus la peine d’être annihiler, c’est terriblement pire non? Le mégalo maintenant pourrait utiliser ce qu’il aime bien, ce qui lui plait. Comme Hulk-**

  
  


- ** _Parcontre, le Hulk n’as pas un gros entraînement, ces capacités sont limité, c’est le seul avantage que nous avons sur les intentions de Loki. Ça et l’enfermement de Bruce._** Lâche doucement Coulson dans un silence capricieux depuis l’entrée.

Il semble détenir des papiers débordant de son cahier. L’essence d’un homme occupé entre deux meetings. Le dos doucement aplatie contre le mur. Les avengers lui lancent un regard sceptique malgré leurs enthousiasme de le savoir en vie. Anthony et Steve ont un chose en commun pour une fois, cette résurrection est des plus louche. Mais l’idée de laisser Bruce une seconde de plus dans la cage ne fait que les horripiler. Alors ils ravalent poliment. 

- ** _Tu dirais que le Hulk est limité? Il pourrait utiliser son pouce et son majeur pour écraser mon casque et ce qui vient avec!_** Déclare Steve dans un élan de surprise.

**_-Il est puissant, mais le Hulk ne sais pas ce servir d’armes, il ne fait que détruire jusqu’à épuisement. Ce n’est pas un intel subtil. Puissant, mais bruyant, voyant, maladroit. Et puisque nous savons ça, avec les satellites qui on as rien remarqué de détruit au niveau Hulk. On peut facilement déduire que ce qu’il fait n’as probablement pas de lien avec la terre._ ** Soupire Natasha **,** **_Ou bien qu’il as un plan sur le long terme qui nous concerne. Ça nous dépasse avant même que l'on commence._ **

**-** **_On peux pas garder Bruce là d’ici que Loki se repointe, j’dis pas que Loki en as fini de lui. Mais c’est juste pas humain, surtout sans preuve qu’il va revenir du tout. C’est substantiel au meilleur. Un juge ne le condamnerait pas pour ça._ ** Réplique Clint avec un les sourcils froncé.

**-** **_Et ça fait une ride de moins sur le front de Fury, surtout en sachant que Hulk est un assaut incontrôlable_ ** _._ Souffle doucement Coulson avec un petit sourire désolé, un qui avec beaucoup de recul, semblait des plus compatissant.

- **_J’dirais que on pourrais faire ce qu’il dit, contrôler les termes de sa prison, au minimum. Sinon on marche droit devant dans un Hulk-out imminent. Ça sent pas bon de plus de 50 mètres de loin les mecs_ ** _._ Ajoute Tony pince-sans-rire. **_Bruce as fait un point convaincant durant l’interview initial. L’enfermer n’est que temporaire parce que ont cèdent tous. Il as de l'entraînement à être emprisonné, je l’ai vu dès que vous l’avez foutu là dedans. Il as tout de suite commencer à vivre comme si de rien était. Même pas une riposte, c’est du conditionnement à ce point ci. Il y a des limites. C’est pas juste sauver les fesses du monde, si on est la raison que Bruce devient Hulk, on est pas nécessairement mieux que la menace de la présence de Loki. Pense au agents, au gens quand il va réussir à quitter l’hélicarrier. C’est juste impossible de prévenir ce genre de chose, mais je sais qu’il ne va pas tenir super longtemps à ce rythme. Ont as un temps limité._ **

- **Ce n’est pas comme si Bruce allait volontairement vouloir aller chercher les secrets du S.H.I.E.L.D. Et s’il est ensorcelé, on pourrait simplement le garder dans le clair. Alterné les gardes, avoir des gens pour la nuit, faire le maximum sans qu’il soit pris dans une cage. L’hélicarrier as bien plus de superficie et d'interactions sociales pour le garder stimulé et humain.** Commence Steven avec un peu d’espoir. 

**-Je ne vois pas la chose entièrement impossible à intégrer, quelque ajustement ici et là, Fury pourrait bien accepter pour ne pas vouloir la liabilité. Il sait que le temps est compté avant que la bombe n’explose. Si une chambre de soldat et l’accès au Gym empêche ça, ça serait plus que faisable**. Ajoute Coulson doucement, calculant l'interaction dans sa tête, 

- ** _Et si vous me donner du temps, je vais trouver un moyen de contrer le genre d’attaque qui as paralysé JARVIS. Il n’y as pas plus observé que la tour. Il as toujours une solution, c’est souvent juste un histoire de temps et de trouver une bonne métaphore. Suffit de redoubler d’attention et d’avoir des tours dans son sac. Quelques pas à l’avance et voilà. Pire scénario? Super-méchant appréhender. On ne lui revois plus jamais la tronche._**

- **_Si Loki as su obtenir l’accès à Bruce dans le penthouse, je ne vois pas comment il ne peux pas le refaire Stark. Nous sommes tous ici, le S.H.I.E.L.D est un des endroit les plus protégé pour Bruce en ce moment_ **. Déclare Clint ayant l’air plus certain de son opinion au fil des secondes qui passent. 

_-L_ **_’ombre d’un plan. Très risqué, si Bruce ce ressent en danger par l’un des centaines d’agents qui ont leurs propre avis sur la chose.. Ont est ruiné plus rapidement que on peut l’appréhender._ **Souffle Natasha avec un reniflement d’humour noir. 

**_-Ont as pas l’embarras du choix. On gagne du temps. Loki va peut-être profiter de l’occasion, qui sait. Avec un peu d’espoir, ce n’était qu’une instance d’une seule fois._ ** Réplique le soldat blond avec un regard sombre et des lèvres pincées. 

- ** _Qui est-ce qui s’en occupe de lui briser la nouvelle?_** Demande Tony avec un sourcil haussé, **Capitaine popsicle ne sait pas mentir pour sauver sa vie. Natasha as brisé le quelconque minime cercle de confiance qu’ils avaient entre eux. Je veux pas compromettre notre relation pour ce genre de mensonges stupides..Envoyer Coulson serais juste froid et-**

_-_ **T’inquiète. Je m’en occupe** _._ Souffle la voix de l’avenger avec un soupir lourd. >>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avais peur d'aller trop vite en retirant la cage de l'enjeux, mais j'ai l'impression que ça va marcher en notre faveur. Héhé.


End file.
